


A Universe With No Yaz

by orangemonster33



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fluff, The doctor panics, cute gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangemonster33/pseuds/orangemonster33
Summary: When the team split up to find a shapeshifter will they all return?





	A Universe With No Yaz

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: Just wanted to say I love your doctor who prompts that you’re writing, they’re amazing!! Could you possibly do one where Team Tardis has to split up/keep watch on a potential alien but Yaz doesn’t meet back up with everyone at the agreed time and the doctor panics :)

“Ryan with me, we’ll investigate the Tavern. Yaz and Graham, you two take the market. Meet back at the TARDIS in an hour. Keep your eyes peeled and remember, don’t alarm it.”  
The team were investigating a shapeshifter who had conveniently come to one of the busiest trade posts in the galaxy. The Doctor had decided the team should split up to be more time efficient. Yaz huffed. She was excited about exploring the market but wanted to be paired with the Doctor. She loved Graham, but he would only slow her down. She pouted at the Doctor, who shook her head in amusement and walked off towards the tavern with Ryan by her side.   
“Alright then PC Khan, where to first?” asked Graham cheekily, and a smile spread across Yaz’s face. Maybe hanging out with Graham wouldn’t be that bad after all. 

An hour later and Graham wandered back into the TARDIS with Yaz in tow, holding all sorts of local crafts objects and a colourful flower garland around his neck.   
“Looks like someone enjoyed the market!” chuckled the Doctor. “Did you two find anything?”  
“Nothing Doc. Except these super yummy fruit things!”   
“Oh, Graham you and your stomach.” Ryan shook his head and punched him playfully on the shoulder. He turned to Yaz. “Well, how did you like the market? You’ve been a bit quiet, normally you can’t wait to tell me every little detail!”  
Whilst Ryan had been talking, the Doctor noticed there was something off with Yaz, she was uncharacteristically quiet, but it wasn’t just that. There was something the Doctor couldn’t place. She slowly walked around to where the three were standing so that she had a direct view of the brunette.   
“He’s right Yaz, you’re usually a right chatterbox.” Yasmin turned her head to look at the Doctor and that’s when she knew. This was not her Yaz. Ryan yelped as the Doctor drew her sonic and pointed it at the intruder.  
“Doctor no! What are you doing? That’s Yaz!”  
“Is it really Ryan? Look at her eyes. What colour are Yaz’s eyes?”  
“Ummm… like brownish?”  
“Oh, of course you don’t know, you don’t spend as much time staring into her beautiful dark brown eyes as me. Eyes that don’t have even a speck of green in them. The person before us pretending to be MY girlfriend, has hazel eyes. Pretty bad shape shift if you ask me, must have had to do it quickly behind Graham’s back and forgotten to look at the details.”  
Ryan gasped, and Graham just looked shocked. “Wait, Doc, you mean to tell me that we spent all this time looking for that shapeshifter and it just wandered onto our ship?”  
“Yes, Graham. I think it wants to go home willingly, but just in case we’ll put it in the room downstairs.” The Doctor started walking downstairs into the cavernous corridors of the TARDIS, sonic still pointed at the intruder.  
“Doctor, if that isn’t Yaz, then where is she?” At Ryan’s words the Doctor’s footsteps faltered, and the penny dropped. Before anyone could react, the Doctor had launched herself at the shapeshifter in front of her, and had pressed her sonic to its neck, her eyes meeting those that were absolutely not Yaz’s.   
“Where is she? What have you done with her?! You better not have hurt her, or you can forget about going back to your home planet!” The Doctor yelled into a face that was not her Yaz’s, her voice filled with anger and panic. Graham grabbed her shoulder to try to pull her off the shapeshifter, but nothing was working. The Doctor was despairingly shouting into the face of the shapeshifter, and Ryan had recoiled in shock at how scary the timelord could be.  
“What the hell is going on here? Why does that thing look like me?”  
At the sound of her voice, the shouting stopped, and the Doctor turned slowly to see her girlfriend standing there, a confused look on her face and a small wrapped present in her hand.  
“Oh my gosh, Yaz you’re safe!” The Doctor flung herself at Yaz (the real one) this time to embrace her. “I thought you were hurt, that I had lost you!”  
Yaz hugged back with just as much ferocity.   
“I’m safe baby, I’m okay. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have wandered off.”  
“Yeah and don’t do it again! She’s really scary when she’s worried about you!” Ryan chimed in from across the room.  
“Ryan and I will go take the Alien downstairs, give you two some privacy.” Graham and Ryan walked off around the corner with Not Yaz.  
The Doctor pulled back and looked into the beautiful soft brown eyes of her Yaz, and she was back, she was here, she was safe! The emotions overcame the Doctor and she couldn’t help but lean in for a tender kiss and pressed their foreheads together.   
“It’s okay baby, I’m never leaving you. Here, I only went off to get you this. Open it.”  
Yaz pushed the small package she had bought in earlier into the hands of her girlfriend and watched as her eyes lit up at the sight of a present.  
“For me?!” Yaz chuckled at how happy the Doctor was compared with a second ago. “Yes, for you! Now open it!”  
The Doctor opened the small box to reveal a biscuit tin, labelled with ‘The Doctor’s biscuits, don’t touch!’ and underneath that, ‘Except Yaz’. The Doctor chuckled and wrapped her girlfriend in another hug.   
“I love it! Just don’t wander off again. As I’ve said before, we can’t have a universe with no Yaz.”


End file.
